3 Veces
by ValeryVampire
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces fueron necesarias para que la familia de las estaciones estuviera completa? ¿Cuantas veces fueron las requeridas para que el Invierno dejara de estar solo en la vida? ¿En cuantas ocasiones convivió antes de saber que eran verdadera familia? El Big Four de las estaciones


3 veces

_Creado por Valeria Barrientos Robles (Valery Vampire Di Santi)_

_Los personajes no son míos, son Propiedad de DreamWorks y de Disney Pixar _

_Mi manera en la que se conocieron y se hicieron familia las estaciones_

Tres Veces fueron las que vieron al chico de nieve antes de que este derrotara al Rey de las pesadillas, pero este jamás lo supo y pero al mismo tiempo ya lo sabía… Sabía que había historias sobre él… pero no sabía quién las había contado

La primera vez ocurrió en las Islas vikingas donde los dragones abundaban, en esas Islas solo un par de esmeraldas vieron la Helada figura del chico de nieve, esas esmeraldas contaron grandes historias de un chico de cabellera blanca, que surcaba los cielos solo apoyado por el viento

La segunda ocasión ocurrió cerca de los clanes de la antigua Escocia donde había hecho nevar quedamente al ver como una chica se había perdido en el bosque, sus ojos eran de mar y su cabello de fuego, ella observó al chico de blanca cabellera y un cayado en la mano que volaba por el cielo y que evitaba que la nieve cayera con fuerza, luego de eso los cabellos de fuego relataron asombrosos cuentos sobre el chico que gobernaba sobre la nieve con solo un cayado para tratarle

La tercera vez ocurrió un invierno antes de que las luces flotantes salieran por dieciochoava vez en la historia, el turno de mirar al chico de nieve le fue concedido a la que poseía una larga cabellera dorada con ojos de primavera, esos ojos verdes pudieron apreciar, a través de la ventana, como el chico que surcaba los cielos solo con el viento, con un cayado en la mano y con la cabellera blanca ondeando en el firmamento reía con regocijo entre la nieve… totalmente libre, ella pudo observar los impresionantes y hermoso ojos de zafiro que el chico de la nieve poseía, esos ojos y esa risa… a ella le cautivaron de tal manera que sus deseos por ser libre crecieron… deseando presenciar lo que aquellos zafiros habían logrado ver…

Cuando las luces flotantes llegaron al cielo por dieciochoava vez ya corrían por los campos las historias de aquel chico con ojos de zafiro y de cabellera blanca, que gobernaba las nieves con su cayado en mano y el viento de su lado, ayudándole a surcar los cielos

Él chico de las nieves sabía que había historias de él, pero nunca supo quién las contó… hasta que La Madre Naturaleza le presentó a su nueva familia estacional… Los cabellos de oro; primavera, el cabello de fuego; verano y las tiernas esmeraldas (acompañadas de otros ojos de verde toxico) fueron otoño.

Ellos recordaban quienes eran y más importante recordaban quien era él… por una vez los ojos zafiros se permitieron llorar de alegría y felicidad. La Madre naturaleza le encomendó al invierno adiestrar a las nuevas estaciones y él aceptó, primavera y verano fueron fáciles de entrenar, ellas eran muy alegres y le prestaban atención, pero otoño… otoño era tan único como el mismo invierno, otoño era curioso, sus esmeraldas se distraían con facilidad y más de una vez tuvo que ayudarle cuando era su turno de crear su estación. Otoño era como un hermano pequeño al que debía cuidar y por eso el otoño y el invierno iban de la mano siempre a donde fueran, invierno volaba con el aire cerca de su mejor amigo, otoño adoraba los brillantes zafiros que le miraban con especial ternura.

Una noche entre historias de las estaciones, primavera, verano y otoño le dieron un regalo cada uno al invierno, este les preguntó el porqué de los obsequios y ellos no quisieron responder hasta que él abriera los regalos.

Invierno abrió los tres paquetes, cada uno con una historia en su interior, la de primavera relataba la libertad que siempre admiró de invierno. La versión de verano trataba sobre el valiente y bondadoso corazón que invierno poseía, mientras que la versión de otoño fue sobre lo especial y único que invierno llegaba a ser

Las cuatro estaciones esa noche fueron más unidas que nunca ya que Tres Veces fueron las que primavera, verano y otoño vieron, estuvieron y fraternizaron con el misterioso y querido invierno

Solo tres veces fueron necesarias para poder estar juntos como verdadera familia

**Tres veces**

**Vieron- **

_Otoño a Invierno volar_

_Verano a Invierno su corazón ablandar_

_Primavera a Invierno de libertad gozar_

**Estuvieron- **

_A Primavera Invierno enseño las flores a pintar_

_A Verano como bien su arco usar_

_A Otoño como su poder controlar._

**Fraternizaron- **

_Tres estaciones agradecidas,_

_Una estación completamente confundida,_

_Regalos que en el Tiempo se guardaron_

_Para aquellos que no lo hubieran esperado_


End file.
